Policromático
by Abyssus Zero
Summary: Ele poderia ser tantos em apenas um.


¹Nome humano para o Sacro Império Romano

* * *

**Alegria**

Feliciano Vargas poderia ser enquadrado como uma pessoa alegre. Falava alto, utilizava muitos gestos para se referir a apenas uma coisa e uma infinidade de assunto sobre tal. Feliciano poderia falar horas e horas, Ludwig e Kiku bem sabiam, sobre sua amada "pasta". Outra característica poderia ser a forma que Feliciano esticava seus braços, quando não estava preocupado com algum inimigo, como se quizesse alcançar os céus voando. O italiano amava os céus de tonalidade clara e, quando via um, não conseguia não aumentar ainda mais o seu sorriso. Para muitos, secretamente, aquela imagem era a mais bela arte que o italiano conseguia produzir.

**Tristeza**

Feliciano Vargas poderia enquadrado como uma pessoa triste, se você tivesse o interesse de descobrir. Primeiro, como uma representação de nação, ele estava destinado a sofrer tudo de ruim pelo o que acontecesse ao seu país (embora tal carga fosse dividida com Lovino... como era doloroso...), como se isso não bastasse, seu avô desapareceu, deixando-o desamparado. Aquela pessoa que o ensinara tanta coisa, onde se sentia protegido... acabou por ser invadido incontáveis vezes e, como golpe de misericórdia, foi separado de seu irmão. Passou a trabalhar na casa de Roderich. Teve a oportunidade de conhecer melhor Oto¹, mas para quê? Só para, um dia, essa pessoa que se tornara tão importante para si desaparecesse de sua vida também? Por isso muitos, secretamente, se questionavam confusos o motivo do italiano, por vezes, se mostrasse carente de afeto, apesar de conseguir o grande feito de conversar com a maioria das nações.

**Raiva**

Feliciano Vargas poderia ser enquadrado como uma pessoa que sentia raiva, embora não expressasse claramente para os outros. Sentia raiva de seu avô, que por estar constantemente protegendo-o, o tornara alguém incapaz de se proteger com os próprios punhos. Tinha que fugir, embora seu espírito gritasse para ele voltar. Tinha ficado surdo a queixas, pois quem mais se queixava de si era ele mesmo, rotineiramente. Sentia raiva do chefe de Alemanha na Segunda Grande Guerra, pois fazia seu chefe agir imprudentemente recaindo o peso sobre si. Sentia raiva dos Aliados, que até em dias atuais se vanglorizavam pela podre que foi aquela guerra. Sentia raiva de si mesmo, que não se preocupou em mudar a má imagem que tinham de si. Porque ele sabia que não era covarde... e sentia raiva de seu irmão que ao fazer o tratado de paz com os Aliados, não considerou sua opinião, e só reforçou a fama da "covardia" italiana. Para muitos, em um consenso claramente aceito, a imagem de um italiano sedento de _destruição_ era descartável. Ah, que surpresa seria...

**Mágoa**

Feliciano Vargas sentia muita mágoa. De seu avô Roma, que não lhe dissera _nada _antes de ir embora, de seu irmão, que só brigava consigo e não tentava entendê-lo, de Oto, que _mentiu _para ele, e de si mesmo, que nunca disse o quanto os amava...

**-POV de Feliciano-**

Estava pintando um lindo arco-íris em um campo onde há pouco chovia (Não, eu não pintei a chuva e depois apaguei, ia ficar estranho! Não dá para remover tinta com borracha ve~!), quando acabei, observei o meu trabalho.

- Waah~ ficou bonito! Quando secar, vou mostrar ao Alemanha~!

Me dirigi ao armário onde eu guardava minha ferramentas artísticas. Coloquei o que tinha em mãos ali, mas senti que tinha alguma coisa errada...

- Ah~ é mesmo, tenho que ir lavar~!

Peguei no pincel e aquarela sujos com tinta, e observei os tons que haviam nelas. O pincel tinha um indistinguível, enquanto na minha aquarela havia o amarelo, verde, azul, vermelho, preto... Preto. Era a mistura de todas as cores, das mais variantes atitudes da vida, resultando em um caos completo, onde não há brilho ou foco. Eu não gosto de preto. Eu tenho medo. Por quê o havia colocado ali? Ah, porque eu não estava me sentindo bem...por isso quis pintar um arco-íris. Têm cores tão vívidas! É policromático. São vários tons reunidos, e se misturá-los... é realmente algo que eu odeio lembrar. E como eu odeio lembrar, que algo belo pode se tornar terrível, eu coloquei essa cor em especial ali... porque o policromático pode um dia se tornar monocromático, e eu tenho que me lembrar muito bem disso "ve~".

**xxxx**

Oh yeah, bem tenso, não? xD

Esse curta é meio que um prólogo para uma medium/long que pretendo fazer, terminei isso aqui antes do café-da-manhã e o dia estava ótimo para tal (achoq). Aiai como adoro dias nublados e um Dark!Italy ^^~

Encontrou algum erro? Comente.

Alguma sugestão? Comente.

Gostou? Comente.

A cada review, uma autora mais contente irá ficar x3

(Esqueci de pedir Review na Love-Lost Elegy, mas não quer dizer que eu não queira :/)


End file.
